1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device using a light emitting element and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, in image forming apparatuses of a xerographic type, as an optical head that is used for forming an electrostatic latent image in an image carrier such as a photosensitive drum, a light emitting device in which a plurality of light emitting elements is disposed on a substrate is used. In JP-A-2005-96259, technology in which a plurality of rows of light emitting lines formed by disposing a plurality of light emitting elements along the main scanning direction is disposed and the light emitting line that is actually used for exposure of the image carrier is switched in a predetermined condition has been disclosed.
The light emitted from the light emitting elements belonging to the light emitting line is collected by using a lens array and reaches an exposure surface of the image carrier. For example, when positional relationship of each light emitting element belonging to the used light emitting line and the lens array is different in a case where one light emitting line among a plurality of the light emitting lines is used and a case where another light emitting line is used, the shape of an image formed on the exposure surface of the image carrier changes.
In addition, in JP-A-2005-96259, each light emitting line is configured by an element group of one row in which a plurality of light emitting elements is arranged in the main scanning direction. A predetermined gap is needed to be acquired between the light emitting elements belonging to the light emitting line, and accordingly, it is difficult to sufficiently form an image under the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2005-96259 in a case where a high resolution is required.